In certain circumstances, it is desirable to inject medication directly into human tissue. In the contemporary art, a user draws liquid medicament from a vial using a syringe needle and then injects the medicament into a tissue layer using the same syringe needle.
The contemporary art, however, requires that the user have access to a vial and a separate syringe each time an injection is necessary. Accordingly, the user must carry the vial and one or more syringes on his or her person at all times.
Moreover, the user must repeat the tiresome process of drawing the desired medicament dose from the vial with a syringe needle and then injecting the medicament into a tissue layer using the syringe needle each time an injection is required. If, instead of using a new syringe needle for each injection, the user repeatedly pierces the septum of a vial using the same syringe needle, the syringe needle can dull quickly.
Additionally, contemporary medical vials generally provide unobstructed access to any syringe for the withdrawal of medicament. Often, drugs are offered in multiple concentrations in different medical vials. Medical delivery problems can arise when a syringe with scale markings designed for a higher concentration of a particular drug is inadvertently used to withdraw a lower concentration version of the drug from the vial, or vice versa. More specifically, this can lead to an improper dosage being administered to the patient.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vial dosing device that is fixedly attached to a vial. Such a device can eliminate the need for a user to carry a separate syringe, and can also safeguard against using a vial with a particular concentration of medicament in combination with an improperly marked syringe.
Moreover, there exists a need for a vial dosing device that incorporates disposable injection needles with optimal sharpness and length, to promote less painful injections.
Similarly, there exists a need for a vial dosing device that is less bulky to transport, and can be produced at a lower cost than separate syringes.